Olympic coven Reimagined
The Olympic coven, more commonly known as the Cullen family, is a coven of vegetarian vampires. It consists of Carine, Earnest, Archie, Eleanor, and Edythe Cullen, as well as Royal and Jessamine Hale. They are later joined by Beau Swan. Four of eight members are supernaturally gifted. The Cullens are the one of the more mature and stable covens comparison to most others, a result of abstaining from human blood and hunger for power. They are known to be very loyal to each other and put more value on human life than most other vampires. Abstaining from human blood takes the competitive aspect out of their hunting instincts, and as a result allows them to form stronger family bonds than traditional vampires. They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they plan on leaving in a year. The Cullens prefer to stay in one place as long as possible, choosing cloudy climates where they can go outside during the day without revealing their inhuman nature. But after 6-7 years, they are forced to move on before their lack of aging is noticed. They own several residences so that they can return to places they have especially enjoyed—but only after enough time has passed that they won't be recognized as the same people who once lived there. Each member maintains several well-tended identities, complete with documents to support them, which allows the Cullens to establish themselves in new locations as necessary. Each time the Cullens move to a new place, the relationships they claim to share with one another may shift, too. In one place, two members might pose as father and adopted son, in another, brothers, or uncle and nephew. Regardless, the bonds of love and respect between them are the same. History Early lives Carine Cullen: Born in 1640 in England, Carine Cullen is the founder of the Olympic coven. At a time when humankind believed in mythical creatures, her father dedicated to hunting evil creatures. He then found an actual coven of vampires, but failed to destroy them. One of the vampires then followed him home, where he bit Carine and then tortured her father to death. She was repulsed when she realized what had happened to her, and tried many times to kill herself, though ultimately unsuccessful. She eventually found that she could survive on a diet of animal blood without harming human beings, and so began to practice feeding only on animals. She traveled to Europe to study in universities at night, and eventually met the Volturi. After staying with them for two decades, she left because he was unwilling to feed on humans, which they endlessly attempted to entice her to. She eventually found her way to America, and worked as a nurse in hopes of using what she had to help those in need. Edythe Cullen: In September of 1918, Carine was working night shifts in a Chicago hospital, when the Spanish influenza hit the city. Among the many people who were dying from it, there was a 17-year old girl named Edythe. After being unable to save her parents, Carine decided to turn her, partly out of loneliness. By changing Edythe, the Olympic coven was formed. Carine realized Edythe's power soon after her transformation. They began to travel together. Earnest Cullen: In the 1920's, Carine changed a young 26-year-old man named Earnest to save him from dying after an attempted suicide. They first met each other a decade ago, and the encounter made an impact on both of them so much that neither forgot the other. Earnest accepted his new destiny with grace, and soon Carine and Earnest fell in love and got married. In between late 1920's and early 1930's, Edythe left the family to try a vampire/vigilante lifestyle, preying only on the worst people in society while avoiding the innocent. Over time, however, her guilt of these justifiable murders became too much, compelling her to return to them and drink animal blood again. Royal Hale: While living in New York in 1933, Carine found a young man named Royal Hale after he was assaulted near death by the lover of his fiancé. Wanting to save him and partly intending for him to become Edythe's mate, Carine took him home and changed him. However, Edythe and Royal's relationship never advanced beyond that of siblings. After getting revenge on his fiancé and her lover, Royal begrudgingly joined their family to avoid loneliness. Other than Carine, he was the only one who retained his surname. Eleanor Cullen: In 1935, Royal found a young woman named Eleanor being mauled by a bear. Royal carried her for miles to Carine, who then changed her into a vampire. Eleanor and Royal soon fell in love and married and did so repeatedly over the decades. In 1936, the Cullens moved to Forks, where they ran into a pack of shape-shifters. The two groups signed a treaty, agreeing to a truce as long as the Cullens lived there. The Cullen family moved away from Forks some time after this. Jessamine Hale and Archie Cullen: Two other vampires named Archie and Jessamine, found the Cullens and joined them in 1950. Archie started using the surname Cullen while Jessamine took Royal's surname of Hale, and out of the similarities in their appearances she posed as Royal's twin. This becomes their cover story while attending school with humans. The Cullen family encountered many vampire covens, but never found one that shared the same dietary on animal blood until they met the Denali coven, and stayed with them for a while. They eventually began to attract too much attention—due to their similarities and the amount of numbers—and the Cullens moved back to Forks. By this time, the Cullens were aware that Ephraim and his pack were dead, but still respected the treaty by staying away from Quileute traditional lands and not harming humans. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Two years after moving to Forks, Edythe fell in love with a young 17-year old human boy named Beaufort Swan, who shared her feelings. Edythe found Beaufort interesting in two ways: first, he was completely immune to her power of telepathy; and second, his blood appealed to her in a way no human had ever had. The entire family worried about the safety of their secret after Edythe saved Beau from being crushed by a van, which inadvertently exposed her inhuman strength and invulnerability. But most of them learned to cope when Edythe and Beau become romantically involved. Beau found out about the family being vampires and accepted them in stride. Though he wasn't part of the family, everyone but Royal accepted him as one of them. Another vampire coven came to Forks soon after, and the leader, Joss, decided to hunt Beau for sport, with help from his mate, Victor. After a hectic chase and close call, the Cullens killed Joss and saved Beau's life, but unfortunately, Joss had already bitten him and the venom had spread to far in. Beau then chose to become a vampire and let his parents believe he was dead. Soon after this, the Cullens became aware that a new pack of wolves, led by Samantha Uley. After a necessary conversation between the pack and the Cullens, the truce was kept in place. Members Cullen's coven extension *'The Denali coven': On the basis of their similar diet, the Denali coven is considered a loyal extension of Carine's coven, calling themselves cousins. The Denali coven consists of three Russian brothers (one of them named Kirill) and a Spanish couple (one of them named Elena). Known locations *Forks, Washington (current) *Denali, Alaska *Chicago, Illinois See also *Carine Cullen and Earnest Cullen *Beau Swan and Edythe Cullen *Royal Hale and Eleanor Cullen *Archie Cullen and Jessamine Hale Category:Articles by Laura Clarke Category:Covens